


Shedding Season

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Just smut, Smut, sensory deprivation (temporary blindness), that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: After using the miraculous for almost 10 years, the wielders have picked up several of their kwamis' animal characteristics. For Luka that involves shedding his skin every few months, including the temporary blindness shortly before hand that snakes deal with. Marinette takes advantage of the fact that his other senses are heightened.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	Shedding Season

It had been happening for years. Every 3 or 4 months, Luka’s skin would start to get really itchy and then peel off like a sunburn. It’s not that he minded it really. At least he hadn’t at first, but in the last year or so, the snakelike instincts had been getting stronger, and he’d been losing his vision more and more. It always came back after his skin had shed, but the first time it happened, it had terrified him. 

He absolutely hated how dependent he became on people during those terrifying 36 hours with limited sight. He was fairly certain that he would be in full darkness during those times, soon, and unable to do much on his own. He had found that his other senses were heightened, compensating for his lack of vision, and he found a creative streak, sounds being that much crisper to him, and the melodies just flowed. 

Sass always apologized for what happened, but Luka didn’t blame the little snake kwami. He knew that it was just a side effect of the miraculous, and he would always be by Marinette’s side. It was almost 10 years since he had first been able to work with Sass, and he and Marinette had been together for almost as long. They had a small apartment overlooking the Seine, his music and her sewing stuff piled on top of each other, but he’d wanted to stay by the water, and she couldn’t refuse him. 

The itching had started the day before, so when Luka woke up with his vision dimming, he knew that he’d be confined to their home for the next few days. He’d waved Marinette off to work, promising that he would be fine, that it wouldn’t be really bad until that night or the next morning. 

Luka settled himself on the couch to take a nap, sleeping now, while he could, before the itching took over and made everything torturous. He must have slept longer than he intended because he woke up as Marinette entered their apartment. He opened his eyes, then blinked rapidly, rubbing them, before trying to open them again. 

Marinette was at his side in a moment, running her hands along his arms.”What’s wrong, Star?”

Luka’s world was dark. He could make out a light and dark, and a few shadows as they passed in front of the windows, but otherwise there was nothing. He told this latest development to Marinette, who gasped when he turned his face towards the sound of her voice. “Your eyes have never been so blue. They’re all blue, even the white part.”

He sighed, and she slid her hands up his arms, kissing him reassuringly as he sighed and pulled her tighter. The kiss grew deeper and Marinette ran her hands down his bare chest. Luka realized he must have shucked it at some point while he was sleeping, as he often did, especially at these times. 

Marinette’s hands on him both soothed the itch and fired up a new one, the feel of her cool touch awakening something deep inside him, a need to coil around her and keep her close. Not being able to see her made every touch more electric, every slide of her small hands brought goosebumps to his skin. He grasped at her hips, tugging her on top of him into his lap as he kissed at her neck, reassuring her as she squeaked when he pulled her to him. 

He found her mouth again, and as their kisses became more passionate, he started to tug at her shirt, untucking it from the waistband of her skirt. As his fingertips brushed her stomach, he moaned at the sensation, pulling Marinette closer, subconsciously rocking against her. The need to hold her, to wrap himself around her was growing stronger the longer their mouths were pressed together, and he whispered something incoherent against her mouth. She must have understood his meaning, because suddenly her hands were sliding down his stomach, unbuttoning his pants, with firm confident movements. 

She slid both his pants and his boxers down his legs, pulling them off one foot and then the other, and he sat there, completely bare to her, the slight breeze from the fan in the corner blowing teasingly across his skin. He was already completely hard, and Marinette made appreciative noises, but didn’t slide back into his lap to continue kissing him as he expected. He was about to beg her for a kiss, when he realized that she was kneeling in front of him encouraging Luka to spread his legs wider so that she could slide between them. 

She ran her hands up his thighs, and started talking to him, little compliments, reasons she loved him, things he had done to make her smile, peppering his thighs with little kisses as she worked her way up them. By the time she ran out of leg, Luka was nearly incoherent, overwhelmed with the sensations assaulting him, crying out when she took his length into her mouth, from both the surprise and the utter pleasure of it. 

Luka buried his hands in her hair, running his fingers through the silk strands, trying desperately to ground himself and not go shooting off like a teenager being touched for the first time. Like he had the first time Marinette had stroked him. He’d been so embarrassed, but Marinette had just smirked at him, looking so damn proud of herself. He tried to focus on the embarrassment rather than her expression, but every time her lips slid back down him, he could picture her smirking up at him from around his cock. 

Marinette had one hand wrapped around his base, the other was raking lightly across his stomach and sides with her nails and the feel of it had him moaning almost continuously. Too close to the edge to hold back any longer, Luka tugged at Marinette’s hair, and she popped off him, stroking him with her hand, thumb rubbing across the head of his cock, making a small circle, and then he was there, crying her name as his hips bucked off the couch and he spilled into her hand and across his stomach. 

Stroking him until he was spent, she kissed him before running to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean him up. As Marinette was coming out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see Luka standing next to the couch, feeling around, trying to orient himself. She called out to him, and then kept up a steady stream of chatter, so he would know where she was. When she was close enough, he asked her to give him the cloth. After quickly cleaning himself up, he nudged her in the direction of their bedroom. “Your turn.” His voice was gravelly and sent shivers down her spine. 

Marinette protested that she was perfectly fine, and that things *could* be all about him every once in a while, but when he begged her using that voice, the one that he only used during sex, or to get his way, usually during sex, she relented. He suggested the bedroom, as they had a big bed, and they were less likely to fall off of that, and she led him to it. 

Realizing that she was still completely dressed, Luka made short work of her shirt and skirt. He ran his fingers along the lace edge of her bra as he lowered them to the bed. “It’s the blue one,” she whispered, knowing that it was his favorite. “I wore the set for you today.”

He ran his hand up her stocking-clad legs, reveling in the texture against his sensitive fingertips. When he reached the soft skin of her inner thigh, he offered her the same treatment she’d given him, gentle kisses mixed with little nips until he reached the spot where her legs joined. Slipping one finger into her undies, he stroked her, moaning when he realized how wet she was. Removing the garment, he spread her legs and leaned in to lap gently at the bared flesh.

Her flavor exploded on his tongue and he moaned, almost as loudly as she did as he started thrusting his tongue into her. Everything was heightened for him, even though he couldn’t see, he knew Marinette’s body well enough that he had no trouble replacing his tongue with one, then two fingers as he moved his mouth up to suckle on her clit. 

Her heady musk and the taste of her had parts of him reawakening, and he groaned against her. Luka could feel her shift, and realized that one of her hands had left his hair to tease her nipple in the way that she loved. Marinette was moaning now, her hips starting to buck up against his face. He curled his fingers a little more, and sped up his thrusts, as he gently nipped her bud with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. 

Marinette’s thighs clamped around his head and she screamed his name, almost completely coming off the bed as she orgasmed. Once all tension left her body, Luka grabbed the washcloth, and wiped his mouth and fingers before laying next to her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her cheek. Once her breathing was back to normal, Marinette rolled towards him, and their lips met once more.

When they parted for breath, Marinette reached between them, stroking the hard length that rested against her stomach. Running her finger around the tip just to hear Luka gasp, she giggled and teased, “Oh, do we need to take care of this again?” He grinned at her teasing tone, but then moaned as she stroked his length. Throwing her leg over his hip, Marinette guided him to her entrance, both of them gasping out their pleasure. 

The heightened sense of everything had Luka savoring the feel of sliding into Marinette, from the way she felt as she sheathed him, to the little gasps in his ear, her heartbeat pulsing at the side of her neck and the way she smelled, of herself, and of him, and of their lovemaking. 

He was usually very gentle in the bedroom, enjoying taking his time and savouring the experience. Marinette was the one who liked to set a fast pace, riding him until they were both sweaty, satisfied, and spent. This time, however, the overload of sensations that he was feeling had him rolling on top of Marinette and driving hard into her. Her legs were locked around his hips, and from the way she was moaning his name over and over into his ear, he didn’t think she minded. 

That was the last coherent thought he had before he lost himself in the world of sensations. Marinette’s nails, sharp against his back, The air on his length as he slid almost all the way out, and Marinette’s welcoming warmth as he slid home again. That’s what Marinette was to him, home. The place he belonged. With her. Protecting her. Inside of her. He was vaguely aware of her screaming his name, of her tightening around him as she came, of her hands, tugging his hair, and then he was there, his release washing over him, and he collapsed to the side, pulling Marinette with him, still buried inside her, holding her tight, coiled around her. 

The world was black when he awoke, arms still wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, one leg thrown over hers. He listened to her breathing, shifting slightly, unsurprised to find her awake. “Luka, Star, are you alright?”

Breathing out a heavy breath he nodded, then, unsure if it was truly dark or just him, he answered her. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so. What time is it?”

He could feel her smile as she turned in his arms to rest her head on his chest. “Three in the morning. Go back to sleep. Unless you need something. Can I get you anything?”

“I’m fine.” His voice sounded a little raspy, so she wiggled out of his grasp, explaining that she was going to get him some water. He was a little disappointed, he hated the fact that whenever she left their bedroom, she always put on clothes. He was thinking about whether he should try to get her back out of them when he heard her soft footsteps return.

Luka levered himself into a sitting position, and the bed dipped slightly as Marinette settled in next to him. She pressed a water bottle into his hands, the spillproof kind, so that he could knock it to the floor as he fumbled for it, and he smiled, murmuring his thanks as he raised the bottle to his mouth. 

“I took the next two days off of work. I sent an email.” The owner of the company she worked for was also a miraculous wielder, one of the first to start exhibiting the idiosyncrasies of his animal, and completely understood. Now that the dark and dangerous days were over, and identities had been shared amongst their group, They often took vacations together, whether in small groups, or as a whole, in order to bake in the sun on a beach somewhere, as most of them had picked up their animal’s love of sunshine and warmth.

As he set the bottle on the nightstand, Luka turned back to Marinette, running his hands down her sides, grinning as he realized she’d not done as expected, and remained naked as she’d gone to get his drink. She squeaked as he tugged her into his lap, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, her legs falling to either side of his as she leaned forward to kiss him. Breath hitching as she ran her fingertips up his sides and across his chest, 

He lifted his hips gently pressing himself against her in gentle invitation. She threw back her head, laughing wildly as he kissed the newly exposed column of her throat, and her laugh turned into a gasping moan. She shifted slightly to accommodate his length, setting a torturously slow pace to best take advantage of his increased sensitivity, knowing that in a few hours, he wouldn’t want to be touched anywhere.

Laughing again at the thought of just riding Luka off into the sunset, Marinette closed her eyes, and let go of all of her thoughts as sensation took over her world, save the ones about the man in front of her, and just how much she truly loved him.


End file.
